


keep quiet

by CapnShellhead



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Tony really thought he'd have more private time with Steve after the mission, but their time was cut short. Nobody was allowed to miss team movie night. Steve didn't let that stop him.





	keep quiet

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 3 of Kinktober. For the prompt "edgeplay"

Team movie night was the certified free zone.

Steve knew that. Whatever was going on between Tony and he was on pause during team gatherings. No matter if he was still stewing over a fight over Tony leaving his clothes on the floor or Tony was annoyed at Steve once again behaving like a stubborn asshole. No matter if they’d literally been at each other’s throats minutes before, the second Nat poured the popcorn into the giant popcorn bowl, they had to act like civilized people.

Steve knew that but this time, Tony hadn’t driven him crazy with anger. He hadn’t riled Steve up with the kind of frustration he could work out on a punching bag. Instead, he’d riled Steve up with the kind of frustration he could only work out on Tony’s ass. Either Tony had intended to leave Steve hard and aching minutes before they were set to watch Atomic Blonde with their team, or he’d thought they’d have more time after the mission than they did.

The second he got out of his armor, he’d slammed Steve into the workstation and slid his tongue in his mouth. Steve had welcomed it, tearing at the undersuit with little attention to the fact that it would cost a pretty penny to replace. Tony brazenly yanked Steve’s zipper down and gripped his cock, jerking it quickly as he panted into Steve’s mouth. Steve slipped a dry finger between Tony’s cheeks, pressing over his tightly furled entrance when Bruce’s voice sounded over the speaker.

“Movie in five. Nat told me to tell you that if you’re late again, you’ll regret it.”

Steve was tempted to keep going, his cock hard and starting to drip precome when Clint’s voice sounded.

“Doc’s being nice about it. If you’re late again, she will stick the remote somewhere you’ll be guaranteed not to lose it.”

Tony groaned, dropping his head to Steve’s shoulder before he pulled away. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes dark and hungry as he pulled off his undersuit and grabbed the t-shirt and jeans on the nearby table. “Come on, loverboy,” he said, starting up the stairs.

Now, they were sat side by side on the couch and Steve couldn’t focus on the movie. It was interesting enough, Charlize was a great talent and James McAvoy was certainly nice to look at but his eyes kept straying to Tony’s face throughout the film. His lips were still slightly swollen, plump and soft, caught in his teeth as he watched. He chewed on it lightly, his eyes narrowing with focus before it slid out of its vice gently.

Steve could still taste them, feel them give as Tony opened for him and took his tongue. He could still feel Tony’s warmth around him, the burning heat in his center as Steve traced his fingerpad over his entrance. He’d been so close; seconds away from slipping his finger inside. He could almost picture it now, Tony’s tight clenching heat sucking him in. The beautiful tease of the slow slide as he buried his cock inside.

There’s a loud gunshot on screen and Steve’s eyes snap open, looking around to see if anyone had noticed. His cheeks were warm, his heart skipping a beat as his cock pressed insistently at the zipper of his jeans. The others were paying him no mind.

Except Tony.

He was staring at Steve rather dazedly, his breathing labored. He glanced at the others, licking his lips before returning to Steve. “Quit it,” he mouthed. Steve swallowed, shaking his head as he slid closer on the couch. “Less than two hours. You can take it.”

“I can’t,” Steve whispered.

“I can; you can,” he began before Clint tossed an empty water bottle at him and shushed him.

Steve sighed, returning to the screen before an idea took hold. The blanket draped over their shoulders was rather big, folding in on itself in their laps. Steve swallowed nervously, reaching over and unbuttoning Tony’s jeans. Tony stifled a gasp, looking to Steve with wide eyes as he slowly slid the zipper down. Steve resolutely kept his eyes on the film, his heart in his throat as he palmed Tony’s cotton covered bulge. He was half hard, his cock hardening further beneath Steve’s hand.

He met Tony’s gaze, watching the panic give way to pleasure as he moved himself closer to Steve, his mouth softly falling open. Steve pushed the band of his underwear down, cupping his balls briefly as he pulled the length out completely. The movie played on, some scene in a club, Steve paid it no mind, tracing his fingers over Tony’s length teasingly and playing in the slit. Tony was trembling minutely, his brow furrowed as Steve gathered some of his precome in his palm.

Tony was a leaker. It was one of the things Steve loved about him. Whenever they did anything, even if Steve was just washing him in the shower, Tony always got so wet for him. It used to embarrass him; Steve used to get so turned on watching the bright spots of red bloom in Tony’s cheeks as he hid his face and apologized for making a mess. Steve nipped that in the bud immediately; he loved seeing how wet Tony got for him; loved the taste of him on his tongue.

He teased Tony for a moment before wrapping his hand around Tony’s cock. Tony stiffened, his cock jerking as Steve struck up a slow rhythm. It was tempting to watch that focused frown on Tony’s face but he couldn’t without giving himself away. He focused on the screen, his cock pressing against his zipper as Tony’s breath quickened. Steve built up a slow rhythm, loosening his grip around the shaft and squeezing tight as he approached the head. Swiping his thumb through the wet slit earned a strangled whine that Tony quickly covered with a cough.

Steve smiled, slowing as the others shot Tony a look before returning to the movie. Tony was close, the color high in his cheeks. Steve worked him up once more, upping the ante and feeling Tony start to rock his hips in response. His cock was heavy in Steve’s hand, no lubricant needed with how much precome Tony supplied. Steve wanted so badly to taste it but he kept it up, listening as Tony’s breath grew even more labored.

Unable to resist, he looked to Tony’s face, the sight making his cock pulse threateningly in his jeans. It had been quite some time since he came in his pants but tonight, he just might. Tony had given up on watching the movie, his eyes clenched shut, lip caught in his teeth as he tried to hold himself still. He was so close, his thigh tense beneath Steve’s wrist.

Steve stroked him firmly, thumbing over the head and held his breath, watching Tony start to shake, biting down a keen.

And Steve pulled his hand away.

Tony froze, his eyes opening dazedly as he gazed at Steve in confusion. It quickly gave way to betrayal as Steve stroked his finger tip along the ridged edge of Tony’s cock but didn’t take hold of it again. Realization hit and Tony shook his head, a plea of Steve’s name escaping.

Clint looked to them in question as Steve shushed him. The archer returned to the film as Steve struck up a steady rhythm again. Tony’s hands held tight to Steve’s wrist as Tony rested back against the couch and pushed into Steve’s fist. His lip was caught between his teeth, his eyes open and unseeing as he focused on the heat pooling in his stomach. Steve brought him close to the edge once more, working faster than before, almost in apology.

Tony covered his mouth tightly, stifling a whine as his chest heaved with every breath.

And Steve pulled off once more.

Tony was near tears, sliding along the couch until Steve pulled him against his chest. The others were all focused on the film, paying them no mind. It was for the best that Bruce had left them the loveseat. Steve had to see this through.

He took hold of Tony’s cock once more, the soft keen he earned made him rut against Tony’s ass. He stroked Tony firmly, wasting no time this go around. Tony pressed his wet face into Steve’s throat, bucking mindlessly into Steve’s grip. Steve kissed the top of his head, shivering with every breathy moan and rocking against Tony in time. Tony let out a sobbing breath, his thighs quaking between Steve’s when Steve finally took pity on him.

He sped up, squeezing insistently around Tony’s cock and swiping over the head. Tony gasped, his thighs widening as Steve stroked him once, twice and then he spilled mercifully over Steve’s hand with a muffled cry. Steve took his mouth, stroking him wetly as he spilled more than Steve had seen in a long time. Maybe more than he’d ever seen. It was wet and messy and they’d certainly have to wash this blanket immediately after. Steve’s stomach tightened as his cock pulsed and wet warmth slowly spread in his jeans. His vision whited out, hips bucking against Tony’s ass as Tony sucked on his tongue. The tension he’d held onto the past hour and a half finally settled and he fell back against the arm of the couch. Tony’s mouth fell open in a soft, sated sigh as Steve milked the last of his relief.

Finally, Tony’s head lolled against his chest and he closed his eyes. Steve pulled his hand back and fretted for a moment with what to do with it. He settled on wiping it on the blanket, glancing around at the others. Thor had fallen asleep, his head in Clint’s lap. Bruce and Nat were avidly watching the film and Clint was scoping around his pile of snacks.

Steve trailed his clean hand through Tony’s hair with a fond smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr!](https://capn-shellhead.tumblr.com/)


End file.
